Every rose has its torn
by domepoynterstyle
Summary: Diana is lost in London, and she will receive help from a famous british band, who could they be? guess who is the love story about?
1. Chapter 1

okay so this is my first McFly story, i hope you like it :)

I DO NOT OWN MCFLY IN ANY WAY, but oh how i wish!

_Oh great, this is just great! I'm lost and my feet are killing me._ There was a sharp pain going up my heels from my toes, _uff remind me why I had to wear heels?_ Oh right, Cassie said so…why do I listen to her anyway? She also told me to go out with that douche and look what has happened, now I'm all alone in the street with nowhere to go, no phone, no money, no nothing, just because he decided that the waitress of the restaurant we were attending was worth his time and I wasn't, he took her somewhere for a little 'fun' _please, let me puke. _Oh but not before breaking my heart into pieces _"she's not pretty enough for me anyway" _He has said to her as they walked off, my eyes filled up with tears _perhaps, I'll never be good enough for anyone. Okay stop it, you have to figure out how to get to the hotel._

I took off my shoes and kept walking, why did I have to come her anyway? It was the best way to escape, right… _let's not think about that now, shall we? _I kept walking, and walking and walking for hour, now there were all houses around, there weren't shops, nor building, _could this get any worse? _Drop by drop rain started pouring down on my face _oh damn me and my sarcasm.. Well now nobody will be able to see my tears_, not like there was anyone around anyway_. _Which was slightly creepy, but with this weather, the question is 'who would go out?' it was probably better, people isn't used to see a soaked barefoot girl, with mascara stain all over her cheeks on a London street.

_Why do I keep walking? It's not like I'm going to find someone I know,_ I stopped a few second to think what to do next. I just gave up and sat on the ground. It was past midnight, I was hungry and scared, but above all I was tired, I tried to push my thoughts aside and go to sleep, I let myself cry and darkness eventually came over me.

I woke up to the sunlight creeping through a window, at first I thought I was in my hotel room _oh thank god, it was just a dream _I sighed and sat upright, _wait no, this is not my room, _a shiver came through my spine, no it was most definitely not a hotel room, but it looked very fancy though. I started freaking out a bit. I quickly got up and noticed I was wearing some kind of nightdress _oh no, maybe some psycho kidnapped me or something, ok, wait don't panic. _I was so frightened but I swallowed it all and made my way out of the room. Feeling the cool floor underneath my feet I found myself in a corridor._ So this is what Alice thought when she appeared in Wonderland? _I caught something moving from the corner of my eye. I turned quickly. I had to suffocate a scream, _ok, relax it's just a mirror._ I checked myself in the mirror. I was extremely pale, with bags under my eyes, my long hair hung messy and unhealthy down my back due to yesterday's raining. My blue eyes were puff and red-shot and the only thing they expressed was fear. My mother used to tell me that my eyes were the expression of my soul; you could tell what I was feeling just by looking at them. "Mom, I miss you" I unintentionally whispered my eyes filled up with tears and a much known feeling of hardness took over my throat. I furiously whipped away the tears. _ No, I can't cry now. _I noticed I was still staring at the mirror.

I kept walking and saw a staircase and started descending it, _maybe no one was home_ I immediately stopped dead on my tracks there was someone in the room, I could hear the TV on _I'm not ready for this, _ my heart started speeding and my palms got sweaty, without thinking I turned and went for a run to the room I woke up in, but thanks to my incredible balance abilities, I tripped and fell down the rest f the stairs provoking and loud thud as my body collided with the floor.

I groaned in pain and shut my eyes. I kept them closed as I heard footsteps coming closer. I heard a gasp and more footsteps

"Oh man, do you think she's dead?" A boy's voice said.

I heard another sound, which sounded like a slap. "Don't be dumb Dougie, she just fell down a few steps" said another boy's voice. I closed my eyes harder trying to ignore the pain and the voices. I didn't want to move but I'd have to soon because my body was getting sore.

"Should we like try to wake her up or something" _he can be dumb boy 1 and the other dumb boy 2. _There was a moment of silence "I think we should take her to the couch, at least until Tom comes back" "Alright"

I opened my eyes just when they were reaching for my body, I got up faster than what I would have considered possible "Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled.

I backed to the wall ignore the pain I was feeling. Dumb boy 1 and dumb boy 2 were staring at me in shock_, hello? Didn't your momma tell you that staring is rude? _

One of them spoke "whoa, there calm down, we were just trying to help. He had a weird accent, northern, or something. His blue eyes still had that shocked expression on them.

"Help me? You fucking kidnapped me!" I yelled, the northern guy laughed. The other guy looked really angry "kidnap you? We were just helping you for god's sake!" he shouted, I blinked, shocked, _wow, bipolar much?_He was definitely keeping the dumb boy title.

The northern one must have seen my frightened expression "okay, calm down Dougie, let's just explain ourselves, shall we?" he said smiling at me. I raised one eyebrow at him, I still didn't trust them, they looked far too attractive, and that was never a good sign.

The Blondie a.k.a. dumb boy seemed to calm down but he still had this frustrated expression on his face "fine" he mumbled.

"What do you want to know sweetie?" _sweetie, how old does he think I am?_

"Why am I here?" I asked, my voice no longer accusing, I was dying for some answers. The blondie rolled his eyes at my question but his friend was still smiling.

"well we found you on the street this morning and we decided to take you inside, it looked that you needed help, we trying waking you up but you wouldn't wake up" _yep, I had a long night…_

"This is our mate's Tom's house"

"Oh" I didn't know what else to say or what came up next. I still had no way back to the hotel, "wait what time is it?" I said panicking, dumb boy looked at me weirdly, "almost lunch time actually…" I cut him "oh shit oh shit, I'm in so much trouble, I have to go back to the hotel or they'll make me pay for one more day and I haven't got enough money left to pay it and I had booked a flight in an hour which I'm obviously not going to take and I think I'm, gonna faint" I said everything as quickly as I could. Dumb boy probably got annoyed but my monologue and left the room, northern boy's eyes where wide open. "Oh my, we really have to go…" he said panicked as well "ya think?" I asked sarcastically, "wait, we?" he didn't answer.

"DOUGIE! GET…" he turned to me, "umm... What's your name?" "Diana" "well nice to meet you, I'm Danny, DOUGIE GET DIANA'S CLOTHES" I looked down at myself I was still wearing the night dress it was red and a bit see-through, I blushed in embarrassment, 'Dougie' came back with my clothes with an angry expression, like a child who has been ordered to stop watching TV and start doing his homework, I noticed me blushing and looked at me weirdly.

"You have to change as fast as you can, I'll take you to the hotel to gather your things, then we'll come back and see if we can purchase a new plane ticket" Danny said.

"You don't have to do this…" I'm not sure what my face was telling, no one had been so nice to me for a really long time so I was really thankful.

"Don't be silly" he winked at me, "go change!"

"Oh right" I ran out the room-.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later we were going back to Tom's house, we talked all the way there, I learnt about Danny and his family, his girlfriend, how him, Dougie, Tom (who I haven't met yet) and Harry (posh gay vampire according to Danny) were in a band called McFly (the name did sound familiar to me) and they were doing alright. They way he talked about them was touching.

I was laughing to whole time, he was so dumb it was hilarious. But he made me feel better than I had in a long time, I had forgotten the sound of my laugh. I told him about my friends back at home, about the country in general, about my love life, my crushes… it impressed me how much I missed all of that…

I avoided talking about my family, he seemed to notice so he didn't ask, although he was someone I could really talk to, I wasn't ready to talk about it, not yet…

As we were approaching our destiny Danny notice I grew quieter and pale.

"Hey what's wrong?" he said rubbing my leg in an affectionate way.

"I don't know what comes next"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well, I don't have enough money to book another flight nor to pay a new hotel" I sighed "I guess I should find a job and-"

He cut me "no no no, you can stay with me, and I'll pay for everything you need" before he finished I was shaking my head no

"No, there's no way I'm letting you do that for me, you've already done too much"

Now he was the one shaking his head, he looked at me "well there's no way I'm letting you be out there all by yourself"

"Of what you know I could be a killer, or I demon possessed girl" he laughed at that.

We continued arguing for the rest of the drive, when we reached Tom's house, I got out of the car,

"I' m saying goodbye to Tom and Giovanna and I'm leaving" I announced ignoring his groans.

"You're coming with me, period." Now it was my turn to groan.

"You are impossible!" I said sounding very childish.

He playfully smiled at me and stuck his tongue out at me.

"No you are" I did so myself,

"You are"

"No you are"

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE MORE!"

The front door opened revealing a very puzzled looking guy. We burst out laughing at his expression and we couldn't stop. I stopped before he did to find four people looking at me on the door step. I only recognised dumb boy *cough* I mean Dougie, I blushed and looked at Danny for help, he was rolling around in the ground with laugher saying things like 'tom' and 'face' _wow, thank you very much Danny. _

So I guessed the blonde was Tom, the girl Giovanna, and the other boy I didn't know, probably Harry. _Are they all good looking in the band or what?_

I blushed again and advanced towards the door.

"Hello" my voice shook a little "my name is Diana" I smiled shyly,

Giovanna smiled back at me "thank you so much for everything, I can't even explain how thankful I am" I said mostly to Giovanna, she didn't scare me as the others did.

But it was Tom who spoke forcing me to look at him, when I did I could bear the kindness in his eyes, _I don't deserve it, there's no way I do._

"That's perfectly fine, plus we didn't actually do anything"

"My name is Giovanna, and this is Tom, it was our pleasure helping you"

I felt the need to apologize; I didn't deserve such a nice treatment.

"I'm sorry for being a bother" Dougie smirked at this "so" I continued, their looks were burning my face "I wont disturb you anymore, thank you, it was great to meet you, have a nice day"

I smiled and turned to leave and started walking

"Wait" _what now?_ I turned, it was Danny.

"Oh glad your alive" I said,

He ignored me "I told you you're coming with me" I crossed my arms over my chest "please don't start this again DJ" he slightly smiled at his nickname, he came closer to me.

"I'm not worth it" I whispered,

"what was that? Don't ever say that" a few tears escaped my eyes._ Gosh I'm such a crying baby_.

He whipped them away and put on a weird face "I told you I'm not good with this stuff" he caressed my cheek.

I laughed a bit "you seem alright to me"

he put his hand over his heart in a very girly gesture "aww" he said with a gay voice and he hugged me, it felt good.

He then with a smooth movement took my bag pack from me and said "ha, you're not going anywhere" he was so childish.

I didn't want to but I had to laugh.

He started doing a victory dance.

I sighed in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

That girl16: well thank you glad you enjoyed it, i try my best, truth is i'm not that much of a writter... but thanks, btw you have to keep on writing teardrops on my guitar! i love that story! ;)

FlyingZoe: thank you, feel free to keep reading (=

Dougies'stargirl: and thank you too, very nice reviews :D

i'm super sorry if you think you know who Diana is going to get paired up with, i think with this chapter i gets pretty obvious, anyways, enjoy looooves!

I DO NOT OWN MCFLY, you probably would've guessed anyway...

I got to spend the day with the lads and Gi (as she told me to call her. Danny told me very seriously not to worry about anything, so I did, and it felt absolutely and utterly amazing. After lunch Gi played every McFly album for me, so I could hear how the sounded like, while all of them were doing very bad impressions of themselves while lip-syncing and acting like complete idiots… I had never laughed so much in my life…

Anyways, I was amazed by their sound, they were amazing I fell in love with their sound in a second. Tom was amazing, I was told he wrote mostly all the songs and I was speechless, all of the lyrics were so perfect and the music fit perfectly, some of them were like they spoke my own feelings… especially _She falls asleep…_

when the next song came i was in awe through the whole song, i was strong and powerful i was certainly sure that voice wasn't either Danny nor Tom. i checked the name on the cd "Transylvania".

I looked a Harry and Dougie (who looked more like a couple than "just mates")

"who was that?" i asked still stunned.

"Don't look at me i'm just the fucking drummer" Harry said, the lads broke of laughing at this, i didn't really get the joke. i turned to look at Dougie surprised, he stopped laughing, he hadn't been nicer than before he would either put weird and annoyed faces when i talked or act like i wasn't there.

_child behavior, please? _he acted annoyed this time.

"wow, big surprise there, bass player can sing"

i was so tired i hadn't done anything to put him against me, yet he was somehow torturing me. i never got angry but he was asking for it.

"what's your problem?" i snapped getting on my feet.

he stoop up swell "right now, you!"

_excuse me? _i was so angry, oh i was mad!

"what did i ever do to you?" i yelled.

"being here!"

everyone was staring a dumb boy -insert smirk here- in shock, apparently it wasn't his usual behavior.

"why did you come here anyway?" he asked his voice full of venom.

"excuse me? do you think i chose this?" i asked not believing my ears.

"i think that's exactly what you did!"

my mouth fell open in shock, as my mind processed those words i started to comprehend where he was going.

"oh, so now i'm a crazy obsessed fan who came over here just to jump and have it with you" i said drastically.

"i think that's exactly what you did!"

i stared at him, i couldn't believe him, was he serious? i decided he just wanted to get me more mad. well, challenge accepted. i produced a flirty smile, or so i tried, cause i didn't have that much of experience with flirting, i advanced slowly measuring the look on his eyes, he looked somehow scared, surprised, and a bit helpless. just when i was infront of his alarmed face i said, my voice full of sarcasm "oh Dougie, i want you! i need you! please take me right now!"

just then i slapped his confused face. i had never in my life done something like that to anyone, but somehow to him it felt good.

"you have no idea about me" i told him "i've gone through things you can't even imagine" every word was burning down my throat "so don't think for a second you can go physico-analyze me"

with one last glance at his stunned blue eyes i turned and walked out of the room. i got to the back patio and was aware of a presence behind me, i didn't turn, i didn't want anyone to see me right now. whoever it was put their hand on my shoulders.

"hey" it was Danny, _who else? _i slightly smiled.

i didn't trust my voice enough to reply, i turned and when i saw his face i couldn't hold back and i broke down, holding onto him for support, he didn't speak he just hugged me and let me cry. i cried about my situation, about how nice they all were with me, i cried about what i had done to Dougie, but the most i cried about was about my past.

after i had calmed down we came back to the others, Danny didn't say a word, i was so thankful.

"thanks Dan" i tried to express how i felt, but i couldn't thank him enough by a simple word. he simply squeezed my hand and smiled down at me.

when we arrived at the living room i could only see Tom and Giovanna.

"Dougie went home and Harry went to see if he can reason with him, Tom said before Danny could even ask leaving him with his mouth open, pretty funny sight may i add.

i felt awful though, he was the one who should be here with his friends, not me.

as if she knew what i was thinking Gi spoke.

"don't worry Di, he was being a jerk"

"you're right" Tom said smiling at me, and she turned to his girlfriend "but she did slap him" he signaled me, amusement clearly showing on his face.

i blushed "yep, i'm not so proud of that"

"are you kidding me?" said Danny "i'd never thought i'd see Dougie get bitch slapped" he smirked "it was the best experience of my life!"

Tom laughed, i hit him playfully and suppressed a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

FlyingZoe: yep sorry, but someone had to be a jerk cause it fits the story, you'll see, you'll probably like it then ;) btw thanks so much for reading, thank you thank you :D

delianaa: well, i did expect you to review actually, and thanks i try, i loove you stories aswell! but i love you more, thanks babe!

the-perfect-devil: haha that's so nice of you to worry about her ;) will he come around, who knows? well i do, but that's not the point anywaaays thanks for reading and reviewing, i loveee you haha, really thank you!

Twiflyprincess: woaaah, someone's hooked to my story that is awesome! thank you so much, and don't worry i'll upload a soon as i can! peace out! :D :D :D

thank you all, this is exciting to have readers i mean, i know i know it is pretty short and boring, but the next on will be deffo better, oh it really will ;)

back on to the stoty-

As days passed I didn't want to think about going back home, Dan said it was alright, that I could stay with him as long as I wanted.

I found a job in a local music shop, I wanted to be able to pay for my things even if Danny would never let me do so, I also was his part time cleaner, he'd never complained about that though, his place did need it.

I was happier than ever.

I grew close to all of them despite Dougie who wouldn't even acknowledge me when I was with them, which was mostly everyday.

I didn't have that much of a relation with Harry, he did always challenge me onto playing some x-box; he was happy about that probably because I sucked. Tom was my geekie mate, he loved anything to do with Disney and so did I, we would spend hours or whole days into deciding where we'd rather live, neverland, wonderland… that's the real dilemma of life children…

And we'd always argue when it came to sagas, he'd go for star wars and I'd go for Harry Potter.

When the guys had to works I would stay with Harry's or Tom's girlfriend, they were al so nice to me, at first I was overwhelmed, they were so _flawless_, but then I got closer to them. Giovanna was like a mother to me, she'd always make me food to eat, holding my hair up…

Izzy on the other hand was like my best friend, like a sister, we could laugh so much together, she wasn't like me at all, she was more outgoing and confident, but she completed me in a way. She was the one I was more glued to, her and Danny. We would have girl talks and watch movies till late at night. I was convincing myself I should of tell someone about my past, it kept hunting me, I wasn't able to sleep and I found myself crying myself to sleep, I knew I needed someone to help me cope with it.

And Danny… oh Danny… he was everything I could have asked for, sharing couch, popcorn, peanut butter, I loved child-like humor, with him I felt like I belonged there…

Then last and obviously least, Dougie, we haven't talked for a week, since the fight we had, I had wanted to apologize but Izzy and Gi told me not to… that he should apologize first… I wasn't so sure about that, I felt awful, I've never been one of hold things.

I got out of the shower, my mind wandering on what I should wear for the party. The lads had decided to invite me and the girls, to a somehow fancy party, probably 'exclusive for celebrities' I wasn't too keen about that but once again Danny had asked me to go…

I got out of the bathroom and went to my room, I stood in front of my closet, I hadn't brought many clothes so I didn't have anything 'fancy', what so ever that meant, to wear.

I decided I should text Izzy, she'd probably be able to help me, I was looking for my phone when I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting Danny to be back so early, but maybe he could help me.

"Come in!" I exclaimed loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey" he said, "I figured you'd…" I stopped talking and stoop still, staring at me, I, as confused as I was, looked down at me, I was wearing a towel, that made me self conscious, he wasn't probably used to girls in his house, I blushed a deep scarlet colour.

"You figured something out? NO! Flipping Jonas Brothers!" I tried to lighten out the mood, he chuckled with embarrassment, whether it was for my appearance or for my comment.

"no, actually I thought you'd need my help" He said nervously "but if you aren't done mocking me, I think I saw a girl down the street who was in need for a dress"

I bit my lip trying to think of a comeback that would allow me getting the dress at the end. I was to slow, so I gave up.

"Oh dammit" I sighed in defeat "give it! Give it!" I said childishly like…

He laughed "nah huh, not until you apologize for making fun of me"

I fake gasped "ME? Make fun of you? , NEVER!"

He raised his eyebrow, in a are-you-serious-look.

I jumped onto him to get the dress, but he turned so I ended up on his back.

"Hey piggy" he stuck his tongue out at me like a 5 year old "enjoying life up there"

I said stubbornly "very"

"Oh really?" before I could react. He jumped to bed colliding with his shoulder, and taking me with him on the process, that way making me collide on my shoulder as well.

I pouted and faked crying "you're mean"

"awww" he stroked my hair "old Daniel didn't mean it sweetheart"

I continued with my crying.

"A kiss'll make it better" he kissed my cheek and I immediately smiled, running up the door but taking the dress on the process. Danny tried outrunning me, but I had advantage I got to his room and closed the door on his nose. I touched my cheek where Danny had kissed me, I had a funny feeling in my skin.

"Now how am I gonna get dressed?" he asked from the other side. I smiled.

"It's okay darling, you can take my clothes but just for today" I laughed.

"It's not funny; I need my time to get ready"

I ignored him, after a few minutes of knocking on the door he gave up, later I could hear the TV on on the living room. I took away the plastic of the hanger and examined the dress, I gasped, it was beautiful, it was blue and sparkly, I tried it on, it fit my body perfectly, it fit my torso, getting lose but the upper part of my leg and ending just above my knees, I didn't have to try on my silver heels but I knew they'd look perfect with it.

I got out of Dans room, almost running to the bathroom to do my make up, he wasn't allowed to see me yet. I did my make up with silver eye liner and blue eye shadow, I applied some blush on my cheeks and painted my lips a red-like colour, and I left my hair naturally curly.

When I went to my room to get my heels Danny was probably already on his room, so when I heard the doorbell ring I put the high shoes on and ran for the door, remembering Danny had told me that we were all meeting here before going to the party. When I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes, there he stood, who? _Dougie_. He was wearing a shirt with a simple black tie over it and simple pants, his hair was pushed back, creating a John Travolta in grease look.

I was sure I looked starstruck but I couldn't believe my eyes, my god, _he _looked _gorgeous_!

I composed myself as fast as I could, but he apparently hadn't noticed my staring and internal melting at his good looks, he seemed to be examining my dress as well, his eyes locked longer than necessarily on my legs. I cleared my throat feeling self-conscious again.

"Come in" I said as clearly as I could.

He jumped a bit when I talked, as in noticing I was there for the first time, he quickly composed himself and walked in.

"Well, umm…" I tried making a conversation, he look at me through those blue eyes. I'm not usually a person to fill awkward silences, but it was too awkward for my liking. "You look good" I said smiling at him. And I said it without thinking, would he get annoyed, would he hate me even more… questions filled my mind as he took his time to think of a good response, he looked surprised.

"Thanks" he said quietly, he looked like one of those nervous boys n their first date. And probably so did I.

"You look um…" he seemed to be thinking for the right word. He wasn't going to say something bad, was he? I had no time to think about it. Danny came running down the stairs embracing me on a bear hug, and lifting me of the ground.

"You look beautiful Diana!" he squealed, you would have thought he was my mother. "I knew it would fit you" said he putting me back on the ground, I blushed again and couldn't help to throw a glance at Dougie, he looked annoyed, the look I had gotten used to on the past days, I assumed I was the one it was directed to. _Aaaand back to the real world_, I thought.

I decided to ignore it and have fun tonight, I inspected Danny's appearance,

"You look great, just like always" I said smiling.

"Oh, stop it, you!" he said gayishly like, but he did seem pleased.

Danny seemed to acknowledge his band mate presence for the first time.

"Oh, hey mate! You look fancy, I'm personally surprised every time we have to dress up" he laughed.

Dougie clenched his teeth, something Danny didn't seem to notice, he was staring at me.

"Yeah, mate so do you…" was it me or could I heard anger by his irony tone.


	5. Chapter 5

thank you for all your reviews and i'm super super sorry for not posting in such a long time, but this chapter is intense aaand it's pretty long :)  
i hope you enjoy it loves! on with the story-

I was bored I knew I shouldn't have come tonight, every McFly boy was already paired up with their girlfriends but Danny who looked trapped and a bit helpless by some kind of old friend-ex awkward girl, and Dougie who actually, I didn't know who he was with. The only one who wasn't kicking it out on the dance floor was myself, after dancing a bit with the lads (and by that I exclude Dougie) and the girls I had to call it quits so they'd enjoy their nights with their lovers, except for Danny whom I actually left cause that _girl_ was the kind of I'm-better-than-you-so-I'm-going-to-glance-at-your-looks type, okay I need to work on the name a little bit. Speaking of Dan boy, he threw me an 'I need help' look I smirked and muttered a negative, he was going to have to get out by himself. I sipped from my drink once again, _how many had I had so far?_

The only one from our group who wasn't dancing now was mister I'm so cool Poynter (okay I really need to work on the names), but he was chatting up the ladies, and that annoyed the hell out of me. It didn't annoy me that a girl was all over him, neither the girls giggling like mad at his oh so called jokes, nor even the fact the he seemed to be on his climax on that situation. The thing I was mad about, and made me even a faster drinker was his constant glances at my way and him looking pleased by my obvious loneliness while his only presence has formed a crowd.

_Damn him and his good looks._

_Anyone would have thought that you liked him,_ said a voice in my head.

I had to suppress a sudden desire to vomit, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol of my drink.

I needed a distraction, fast, my eyes wandered around the room looking for someone who could do so.

Mark wouldn't stop talking, which was actually a good thing, it didn't allow me to zoom out and get drained by my train of thoughts who seemed to be willing to reach one single stop every time, guess where? Or should I say who? Yep, mister I'm so fine I can flirt with every single bimbo girl in this room!

Mark was a good time killer but it was getting so boring and my drunken state was begging me for more action.

"Wanna go dance?" I asked, he seemed flattered by the idea. We danced to a few songs, holding each other awkwardly during a slow one. I avoided Dougie's (was that disappoint) face after the first time we locked eyes, but his eyes were burning holes on my head.

Walking back to the dance floor from the bar and passing oddly by dumb boy's side, my feet found a place to trip and I was falling head first to the floor, luckily for me, Mark was faster and caught me. Unfortunately, or maybe not so much, my drink did not have such luck and it crashed on someone's dress, someone who turned out to be mister poynter's date.

She gasped and squeaked, examined the mess she couldn't hold back the tears and took of crying to the restroom. "I'm sorry" I screamed after her.

"What did you just do?" _He _yelled at my face.

"It was an accident" I yelled back, defending myself.

"How do you ruin my date by accident?"

"BY FUCKING ACCIDENT!" we were both yelling as loud as we could.

"YOU FUCKING JEALOUSE BITCH!" he came close, too close for my own comfort.

"Hey mate calm down it was just an accident" said Mark, getting on his way. Dougie was giving him the lethal glare. I took Marks hand.

"Let's go he's not worth it" I said loud enough for him to hear. Mark nodded but froze instantly I turned my attention to Dougie standing there _why is he smirking?_ My gaze was turned this time to his hand where he was holding an empty glass. _Oh no, he didn't!_

I pushed Mark away "Now you've just done it!" I screamed again "enjoying ruining my night enough, are we?"

"Enjoying ruining my life enough, are we?" he asked back bitterly smirking.

"Would you just leave me alone, I haven't done anything to you"

Mark looked helpless and confused; he hadn't known I knew the boy and he seemed torn in between confronting him or leaving me to deal with it.

"It's okay Mark, I can handle him" he seemed to believe it and he left telling me to call him if I needed anything.

_He _was looking at me with a raised eyebrow when I turned to him.

"Oh, so you can handle me?" said he.

I turned, rolling my eyes, to leave, _nope_, not such luck, he had to follow me.

"What a lovely date you had there" he laughed bitterly.

"Wow, jealous much?" he laughed again.

"Have you ever heard of disgust?" he snarled.

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm?" I answered cheekily.

"Oh, come one, but you know it's true, you just went to him cause you couldn't have _me_" he said signalling his body. I suppressed the impulse to crash my glass on his pretty little face. I clenched my fist, how could he be so vain?

He smirked thinking my silence meant his victory. Part of me wanted to scream at him, to tell him Mark was more than that, but somehow we both knew it was not true, he indeed was the reason I socialized with Mark on the first place. But never in the world would I have preferred Dougie over Mark.

"Nah" I finally answered, pretending indifference, "had to give little Miss blondie the chance to have a go with a man-whore don't you think?"

He chuckled, no humour in his voice. "You're just jealous" I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, but it seemed like he was convincing himself. I rolled my eyes and walked away, I could feel him following me. I approached the table where Danny was sitting, he seemed to be enjoying the night now, he must had gotten rid of the demoniac girl.

"Hey, where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" said Danny smiling his big bright smile.

"Hey, just around, you know…" I smiled back, it was impossible not to. "Hey um… Danny, I'm a bit tired, is it okay if I leave now? I mean, I can wait…"

"Sure, no problem, can you take a cab?"

"Umm... DUH! I'm not 7" he laughed, "Alright then love, I'll see you later!"

"Okay DJ" I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm leaving as well mate" said Dougie from behind, I had forgotten his presence. I glared at him.

"Why don't you drive her home them? I'd feel better if she doesn't go alone"

I was so prepared for a mean comment now that when he agreed I was more than surprised. He nodded.

"Come on!" he said to me.

I stopped just when we got out letting my body send shivers and goosebumps through my skin; I've always loved that feeling. I opened my eyes expecting to find dumb boy looking at me oddly, but he wasn't staring at me, he seemed to be doing the same thing as I was just a moment ago. I smiled at the sight but quickly composed myself setting my guard and pride up once again.

"Umm, I'm taking a cab okay, bye." I said fastly and turned._ Gosh, I'm such a coward._

He took my hand, that spot started burning and the warmth began travelling through my skin, contrasting the bad weather outside.

"Are you always so stubborn?" he said cheekily, amused by my behaviour. I couldn't think, his touch was overwhelming my mind. I could only think of his touch, _am I that drunk?_

I relised myself, I couldn't let him have that much control over me.

"Are you always such a jerk?" it came out harsher than intended but he HAD ruined my night.

"Look, I promised Danny, I'd bring you home so don't make this any harder than it already is"

_Excuse me?_

"Oh well, I'm sorry for being such a bother" I exclaimed sarcastically.

He sighed "can we just argue tomorrow, I'm just tired" I started walking towards his car.

Here comes more sarcasm "of course, let's just argue when the king wants"

He opened the car and I got in.

The ride to Danny's passed fast, before I knew it, we were pulling up on Danny's driveway. I looked at Dougie he was looking back at me, I couldn't help but notice how the street light reflected in his eyes, how the moonlight made his skin look beautifully pale, I shake my head to take away a sudden urge to kiss him, which actually didn't help much due to my drunken mind.

Dougie got out of the car and opened my door; I tripped awkwardly till I reached the front door.

"I'm staying over tonight, just so you don't wet yourself if you see someone on the couch" I nodded letting him know I had heard him.

"Mate she's completely wasted" he said to himself, I didn't feel the need to contradict him, partly because I knew he was right. I went to the kitchen and got myself a glass filling it with water, he did the same.

"I would be having hot sex with that chick if it wasn't for her" he sighed.

I gasped; he looked at me as in realising I was there for the first time.

"Oh, come on, how can you be so superficial?" I asked him.

"I think I didn't ask for your opinion, did I?" he spat; we were by now so close I could smell his breath, it dazzled me.

"Fuck you!"

"Bitch!"

I raised my hand to slap him, but his own hand was faster, he grabbed my wrist pulling it towards him, making my body finally collide with his, I stared at his eyes full of anger, probably the same as mine, feeling waves of electricity between us, before his lips came crashing down on mine, hungrily and harshly. My hands found their way up his hair grabbing hold of it and messing it up, while his own hands travelled my body then grabbing hold of my waist.

He started kissing, biting my neck, I moan escaped my lips, and I brought his face up kissing him again with the same passion and lust as he has given on the first one. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my legs around his waist he sat me on the kitchen desk, our hands travelled around each others bodies. Our lips parted for a second.

"I still hate you" he barely whispered catching his breath.

"I still think you ca go fuck yourself" I barely had time to say before his lips crashed onto mine once again.


	6. Chapter 6

I'M SUPER SUPER sorry guys... i know you must hate me, all of you sorry sorry sorry. i had to do loads of things and i couldn't concentrate in the story. sorry again, i'll understand if you review with hate messages, so so sorry!  
and i know this chapter is not very long, but it was well amusing writing it so i hope you enjoy it. i think you mcfly fan will find it pre-tty interesting ;)  
anyway i don't own McFly blah- blah- blah...

ON WITH THE STORY:

Ugh.

was the first thing i thought when i woke up the next morning. i was beyond tired. i checked the time:

'12.00a.m.'

_well, at least i got a few hours sleep after all…_

my head didn't ache but i had some kind of fog around last night events. i tried to progress all the information at once but failed. i remembered i had been left by myself, i remember Mark, but not much afterwards…

i decided to ignore it then.

i got up groaning, lucky thing i never get hangovers but i'm ever so lazy in the mornings after a good night out.

i went to the bathroom to take a good old shower to clam my nerves and awake me a bit. i made my way along the corridor to Danny's bathroom door, i could hear the water running so i went for the other bathroom on the opposite side of the corridor.

rubbing my eyes i turned the knob and proceeded inside.

"OH MY JESUS CHRIST!"

what i saw was not easy to describe with words, Dougie was naked, not half naked but _NAKED_. his back was facing me as he was getting inside the shower. as i yelled he turned covering himself as well as he could. the sight of his chest and his bright tattoo along his arm contrasting the paleness of his skin did not make me embarrassed as his perfect toned back had made me, instead i was overwhelmed.

"what the hell Diana?" as he spoke i awoke from my internal dreaming, i left murmuring a pathetic apology and blushing a deep scarlet color. i couldn't believe how embarrassed could i get in front of this boy… my god.

the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut didn't take away the image of his bare body from my mind, no matter how hard i'd blink it wouldn't go away. i shook my head and made my way downstairs, from the stairs you could see the blankets on Danny's couch, where Dougie had probably slept. how the hell could i have forgotten he was staying over night. i couldn't get over the shame i felt. well, nothing could be done now… but what else had i forgotten?

i got to the kitchen and grabbed some of Danny's tea boxes, while i was on the process of making my tea something clicked, my mouth hung open, and my hand dropped the cup i was holding provoking a crashing sound as it hit the floor splashing tea all over my bare feet.

_Please tell me i did not kiss H-I-M._

not even i could, i was totally sure myself, i remember it clearly, so vivid… his rough hands, his angry touch, his taste… i knew i had enjoyed it, it was a feeling i couldn't describe, something i had never felt with anyone before, i searched for the right words but it wouldn't appear it was like all my vocabulary had faded away, and there was just him.

i didn't like him, i didn't love him, in fact i was more than sure i hated him now. i hated him for hating me. i hated him for confusing me. i hated him for his perfect features, for his perfect body, for his perfect singing, for his perfect bass playing, for making me hate him, for having stolen my common sense and my mind. i hated him for making me feel that way.

my thoughts were interrupted with Danny running down the stairs wearing only his towel, so the upper part of his body was exposed.

what's this? show Diana your body day, or what?

he most definitely had came for the crash, he gazed at me standing and then his eyes wandered to the broken cup on the floor.

"Damn, Diana what happened?" he said concerned.

"it… slipped…"

with Danny here i realized i wasn't home alone, which meant i'd have to face Dougie soon, i didn't know how to act towards him… but i figured the best option would be to ignore him as he had always ignored me and if he looked at me act embarrassed, 'cause he'd believe it's because of the shower scene this morning. plus i didn't even know if he remembered himself.

watching my expression Danny smirked at me.

"a bit hangover, are we?" he laughed and came forward to clean the mess i had made.

i just laughed, and helped him trying my best to act normal and innocent. which wasn't an easy doing considering i was hand reach to a hot half-naked guitarist and mesmerizing singer. we both realized the situation at the same time. i blushed while he chuckled in embarrassment, which made me produce and nervous laugh.

"i guess i'll just have to get used to this, right? this is what you get while living with a guy" i said, and Danny smiled.

"i hope it doesn't bother you-" he said  
" no of course not" i answered maybe a bit too fast. he laughed.

"good thing, just so you know it does not bother me if you want to dress like that too, in fact don't even bother about using a towel, i'll help it just so your comfortable here" he stated smirking. 'same old Danny' i thought, i laughed fake gasped and hit him over his head.

"what?" he asked innocently, i just laughed shaking my head and went for the kitchen door.

"i was just saying… it's too hot here for you to wear those looooong shorts" i looked down at my totally not long shorts and laughed loudly, i could hear his laugh behind me.

"i'm using your shower, don't you dare spy, creep or join, in fact don't come near the door or you'll have problems big boy" i threatened and he laughed at me.

i stepped on the first stair, and i heard him yell from the kitchen " Don't count on it!" and laughter again.

as i got to the first floor Dougie was coming out the bathroom.

_not again please._

luckily he was already dressed. not such luck, his messy wet hair dipping over his blue eyes gave him and angel-like look. i blushed making my way to the bathroom i didn't turn around, there was no need for me to get lost in his gaze in this situation. Damn him! i closed the door after me and released my breath and i finally found the perfect word i couldn't find before to express my feeling for a certain band member: _'LUST'._


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry again, i know i'm a mess... this chapter is not very intense actually it kind of sucks... anyways it was needed... enjoy.  
and thank you so much for your lovely reviews, you guys are the best!

OOON WITH THE STORYY:

i put my favorite floral blue dress on and matched it with my brown boots. "Very taylor swift-ish" I said to myself. I didn't bother with blow drying my hair, I just passed a towel over it for a few seconds, it was still wet but I never really cared about those kind of things.

I could smell eggs and bacon when I came down stairs, could they have cooked it? I found it very hard to believe either Danny nor Dougie had cooked a nice smelling breakfast, and in such a short time that is.

But when I got to the kitchen I got my answer. Danny and Dougie were sitting on the kitchen table enjoying, more like attacking, their bacon and eggs, while tom was making more breakfast for, I guessed, him and myself. I unknowingly thanked tom for rescuing me out of Danny's eating habits, cause I didn't know if I could survive another piece pizza for breakfast. When I came inside the kitchen Tom smiled and waved at me, and only Danny lifted his gaze from the plate and smiled at me, his mouth full of bacon bits.

"eww, Danny" I laughed "I didn't need to see that!"

He chuckled and kept eating "forry, 'Iana"

I laughed and walked over to Tom.

"hey big boy, glad you came" I said smiling and hugging him. He hugged me back.

"I wasn't going to let two of my best friends and a lovely girl die of intoxication"

I laughed and nodded "right".

"So, how did everyone end up last night?" Tom said looking at the others too. I coughed the bits of toast i had justput into my mouth. I could feel myself blushing and turned busying myself with a plate to get the rests of my breakfast.

_stop it, will you? giving yourself away much?_

"Man, I was knackered when i got home" Danny said "remember the obsessive girl that was stalking me at the party"

I laughed, "how could you not?"

Danny ignored me "well she came back when you guys left" He said signaling Dougie and me.

I turned looking over to Dougie, his own eyes flew to mine and I quickly turned my gaze away from his.

I focused my mind back into the conversation.

"And you missy, left me helpless with her at the beginning of the night" danny accused me. I laughed. "well, you looked well into her" I said sarcastically.

"It's not funny, she was all over me" He said almos desperate.

I giggled "sorry darling, she was giving me the lethal glare, I couldn't stand her"

"that bad huh?" Tom said.

"what about you Puggs? I saw you with some chick" said Tom to the only bandmate I was trying to avoid eye-contact with. I took a sit on the table and started eating my breakfast, trying to take my interest away from the conversation, and failing miserably.

"Yeah, mate I was surprised you left so early" said Danny.

Dougie gazed at me, and his voice changed, winning his famous arrogant tone to it "Some bitch dropped her glass in her dress and she had to go"

I pretended it didn't hurt not even a single bit. after all the other two knew nothing about our fight last night. And he had called me that loads of times the night before. So I should be used to it, right?

"Shame I thought we were finally going to get you laid" Tom chuckled.

"Yeh, it was about time" Danny started "after everything that happened with Frank-" Tom smacked Danny on the back of his head.

It didn't take a genius to realize danny shouldn't have said anything, it didn't take a genius to see the painful expression on dougie's ocean eyes, a pain that was beyond my understanding, a pain that was beyond my help, a pain that teared me up a little bit.

No one said anything for a few seconds. My head was working fast to find something to say, before things got more awkward and depressing. I had to take that shadow away from his eyes, not because i cared about him. I was selfish and somehow his pain hurt me, _somehow._

"So umm.. Danny?" I started "When did you get home last night?"

He smiled at me appreciating my effort "umm.. about 4, I think"

I remembered when I hit my bed the night clock marked 3.50.

"You almost caught us awake then" then I thought about what I had said and blushed, of course Danny would never know Dougie and I had a hot make out session in his kitchen, it would have been horrid if Danny had walked in on it. But if Dougie did remember he now knew that I remembered as well so if I kept pretending nothing happened, he'd know that I knew something did happen. Dougies surprised face caught my attention, so he did remember, or not?

I gazed at him and I couldn't identify the expression in his eyes.

"Is that so?" Danny looked curious and a bit suspicious "Did you stay up talking or… please tell me you weren't arguing again!"

I didn't want to lie to danny but I couldn't tell him the truth, he'd freak! And even less with Dougie here... not a chance.

I had gotten myself into this and I was the only one who could get me out of it. But I didn't know what I was supposed to say, specially with Dougie in front of me.

I decided to play dumb "I don't remember really, we did talk but not for long"

There you go that wasn't a lie. Dougie looked at me and nodded as in saying I wasn't lying, or did he mean that that was all we did? Danny didn't look very convinced but after all it did seem to the public eye that we were getting along better, we drove home together last night, and he was actually in the same room as I was without getting all weird. Danny didn't seem to suspect anything at all. I sighed in relief.

After that the conversation flowed without intruding my contort zone.

2 hours later Danny's was filled with McFly members, family and friends. the girls and I were sitting in my room talking about last night, Gi was talking about anything but wedding plans, I found it so adorable how they were both so perfect for each other, there wasn't a settled day yet but it was so obvious they were both dying to get married already. She was talking about her dress and how she knew Tom was going to look lovely in a suit.

_I wonder how he looks in a suit. dazzling probably. I wonder how McFly look in a suit, now THAT's a good picture. I wonder how Danny looks in a suit, probably out of place, it doesn't go with him at all. I wonder how dougie looks in a suit…_

My unconscious mind strarted throwing at me images, I didn't actually need. Dougie looking absolutely stunning with a black tux, his blue eyes sparkling, his lovely smile, not a sarcastic one, but a real smile. His lips. His hair pushed back, with some stubborn bits of hair hanging just above his eyebrows…

"Earth to Diana" my sight focused on Carrie who was waving her hand at my face, and Jazzie, Vicky, Gi and Izzy, who were staring at me confused.

"Yeah, girl, you're so out of it today" Izzy said "Are you aright?"

I sighed, they're going to get it out of me soon anyway. I took a deep breath and started, I needed some girlfriend advice after all. Five pairs of eyes turned to look at me.

"There's this guy that I have feelings for, and I don't know what to do 'cause I have to face him quite often and I don't want things to get more awkward than they already are" could things really get more awkward?

They all nodded or looked like they understood.

"Does he know how you feel about him?" Gi asked.

"I doubt so" i sighed. "I hope not"

_oh god, please let it be a big no._

"Has anything happened with him? i mean..." Vicky asked. I felt myself blushing again. Some of the girls smirked while the others raised their eyebrows.

"We…" i relised my breath "kissed."

Carrie gasped "when?"

"Last night…" I blushed again.

"He likes you back then" Izzy said.

"He does?" found it impossible "no, I really don't think it's possible, plus, I'm not even sure that I like him, it's something different..."

"C'mon he's crazy about you" Jazzie said.

"He like adores you" Gi added

"You're all he talks about" stated Carrie.

I was majorly confused now. How could this be true? Unless, we weren't talking about the same person.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Danny, duh!" Carrie said.

"What?" i almost screamed. What were they saying, this. could. not. be...

"It's so obvious that you and my brother like each other, get together already!" Vicky said.

Jazzie nodded "plus, you just said you already kissed"

I felt silence. They all smirked thinking they were right, thinking i believed them. But my mind was else where if only they knew, who I was talking about.

Now there was one more question I needed an answer to: did Danny like me?

_no that's not possible, or is it?_


	8. Chapter 8

**okay everyone, i'm super sorry. i'm such a bad person. i've been into stuff and wasn't able to write before. i hope you can forgive me. i love you all and i love this story. i like how it's turning out. please review even if it's to tell how much you hate me. stray tunned xoxo**

Tom's living room was filled with people fancily dressed. I looked down at my own dress. I've never been comfortable wearing fancy clothing. I like my sweats thank you very much!

I fidgeted with the cloth of my dress gladly recalling I didn't have to wear any *cough* slutty *cough* tight dress. Despite the posh-like appearance I really liked the dress; I was so glad it was somehow loose and blue had always been my colour.

Leaving out such girly topics, we were at Tom and Gi's engagement party. You could almost feel the excitement in the air, probably everyone in the room was ecstatic about the idea of them finally getting married, and the question is… who wouldn't be?

"Do ya want a drink?" asked Danny leaning onto me so he could speak in my ear. I caught a glimpse of Izzy smiling and nodding as if saying 'I told you so'. I blushed, I couldn't help it; I was shy_,__what__if__Danny__did__like__me__after__all?_

Trying not to behave like an adolescent teenager, I smiled at Danny hoping he hadn't seen me blushing. "Yeah, that'd be nice" He smiled back at me "I'll get us some champagne then".

I observed him as he left. Noting how fitting his suit was, how it marked his nice—

"You have to stop controlling him like that" I hadn't seen him approach, now I realized I was too mesmerized on Danny's figure. _What__'__s__wrong__with__me__today?_

His voice was calm, but you could still hear the harshness in it. I thought he wouldn't talk to me after our kiss, I was actually hoping he would ignore me from that moment on. But I suddenly realized I was a fool for thinking that, of course he wasn't going to ignore me, he enjoyed making my life miserable, it was his biggest hobby.

"What?" I looked up at Dougie, my voice sounding as confused as I was.

"Yeah right, don't act like you have no idea of the effect you have on him"

"What I don't kn-" I couldn't finish, he left me standing there as confused as ever, with which probably was the dumbest expression on my face. What did he mean by that? Was he talking about Danny? He must have but… I hit me: Danny being super nice, the conversation with the girls, and now this. Apparently Danny did like me after all_._

_Oh__no,__now__it__'__s__going__to__be__so__awkward,__I__love__him,__I__really__do,__but__I__don__'__t__think__I__could__go__through__this_.

I needed time, but fate wasn't on my side, I looked up to find Danny's blue eyes staring into mine.

He smiled "there you go, I got you the special one" _gosh,__why__did__he__have__to__be__so__damn__sweet!_

I took my champagne glass, thanking him; I smiled back nervously and tried to keep the conversation natural. But I was analysing his every little move… man, was I getting paranoid.

I was in desperate need of advice. I needed to tell someone or my head was going to blow up. That's the reason why I left Danny at the living room to look for one of the girls. I had decided for Jazzie, she was the one I felt closer to but then I remembered who she was siblings with, so that option was definitely out. Obviously I couldn't talk to Giovanna now, it was her party and she was pretty busy already. Vicky was nice but… was she going to be angry about me not liking Danny? It's not that I didn't like him, I did, but I was too much of a mess. And I couldn't bring myself to consider him, or anyone at that, an option. I didn't deserve him, and I most definitely wasn't worth that.

_Focus Diana._

Ok, so that left me with either Izzy or Carrie. Luckily for me I spotted them both laughing by the end of the stairs.

"I need to talk to you girls" I said taking hold of their hands and started leading them upstairs.

"WHOOOOOO!" Carrie screamed running ahead of me, Izzy just giggled like mad.

"Are you drunk?" I asked them unbelievingly, they could have barely had two champagnes.

"Noooooo…" Izzy said never stopping her giggles "shhh!" she put a finger up to her mouth and closed her eyes drunkly.

I sighed, just when I had found someone to tell…

"Never mind, you guys have fun" I said and continued my way upstairs, watching them disappear into the people. I needed peace and quiet after all.

I got to Tom's guest room, I needed the time alone.

But when I was about to turn the handle I heard some voices coming from inside the room, I took a deep breath and turned to leave, but the sound of a name stopped me.

"Dougie!" it sounded like whoever was talking was really annoyed.

"What?" I instantly froze; I had to stop doing that to the sound of his voice. It was Dougie without a doubt; I could recognise his yells anywhere. But who was he talking to?

"Just spill it up, I know you want to get it out of your head" the accent of the the man was kind of posh, I would bet on Harry.

"It's not that easy Harry" BINGO!

I felt it was wrong eavesdropping like that when it was obvious it was a private conversation but they would hear me if I left now.

_They__aren__'__t__having__a__moment__or__something,__right?_ I thought, because the guys had told me the fans wrote 'slash' fan fictions about them. Pudd they called it, it had been an amusing night that one.

I didn't want to hear what they were saying but I could risk getting caught.

I tried to focus on something else…

"Just try, okay"

and not listen…

"Okay…"

to what they said…

"I – I kissed her"

_Oh my god, he did not just say that!_

I gasped loudly, quickly covering my mouth. Okay… they couldn't really be talking about me, right? I tried calming myself.

_Why would he be talking about me?_

"What? Dougie, who are you talking about?" Harry said sounding confused.

"Diana, I kissed Diana" and then I held my breath.

Silence

I could hear my heart beat in my chest; I could hear their breaths across the door.

Harry still didn't say anything, but Dougie's voice came next.

"And the worst part is that Danny really likes her"

"But Doug-" Harry's voice, and then more silence.

"How can- but- but you hate her"

"I do" he replied his popular (to me) hateful tone flooded through his voice.

"Then why'd you kiss her"

"I just… I couldn't help it, it just kind of happened. I'd say we were drunk, but I wasn't" he sounded sad, somehow. I was keeping my thoughts on mute. The thinking will come afterwards like a huge tsunami, I knew that.

"Is that why you aren't talking to her? Not even hating on her?"

Dougie sighed.

"I just keep hoping she'll disappear and everything will be the same as before."

Now Harry sighed.

"Doug… her gone isn't going to bring Frankie back to you, she left. Diana is not to blame" when Dougie spoke next his voice was full of a sadness I hadn't imagined he could be going through.

"I know that, I do" but it sounded as he didn't believe his words.

"Then why'd you blame her?"

"Because"

"What? Just say it!" Harry insisted.

"Because she's using Dan, she's using all of you" he screamed.

My eyes filled up with tears. It hurt me that someone could think of me as that kind of person when I clearly showed up I didn't want them to take me in. I've never wanted to be a bother. It hurt me that for just a second I had allowed me to believe that I wasn't the reason he hated me. But that popped up, like a tiny and perfect, beautiful and useless bubble.

Harry cut in, not almost yelling "Dan likes her. Fuck, we all do! So many people can't be wrong why don't you get it? She deserves better than your hate." He sighed and his voice dropped lower. "We already tried convincing you, I'm not gonna keep trying, you'll come around someday"

He sounded closer now.

I jumped to the bathroom door just as the door opened, Harry eyed me suspiciously. I tried acting normal so I plastered a smile on my face.  
"Hey Haz, I was looking for you. Izzy is so drunk" I laughed "you should keep an eye on her"

His face radically softened and he laughed. "Somehow it doesn't surprise me" he kept on chuckling walking down the stairs.

My face dropped when I saw Dougie come out. He looked at me angrily.

"Why are you here?" he demanded. I kept on with my story.

"I was looking for Harry" I wasn't going to be the one to walk away, not today. He had no reason to hate me at all.

"Oh, you changed your toy-boy so soon?" Now he was suggesting I was a slut. I would not go through that. Two can play a game, and I'm one for sarcasm.

"Why? Do you want to be next?" I raised my eyebrows._Come__on__throw__it__back__at__me__big__boy,__I__have__aaall__day._

"You wish..."

"Nah, been there, done that. I think you're the one who wishes for it" I came up closer to him. "I think you wouldn't be able to help yourself… again" I dropped the last word, _take__it__from__there__dumb__boy_.

"Believe me, I would." He backed away, he seemed a little struck. I smirked meanly. I hated myself for my behaviour but he kept asking for me to be bitchy. I put my mouth just inches away from his, and made sure we locked eyes. "or would you?"

I turned to leave, satisfied with my come backs, when I felt him grab my wrist and spin me around roughly.

And then I was kissing Dougie Poynter.

Again.


	9. Chapter 9

mel2403: thank you for review, i'm glad you thumb up ;) please keep reviewing, makes my day!(:

Mistery00Meat: OMG, thank you so much, that review was the best. my story is too good? no freaking way! so you don't like non-ended chapters.. well this kind of ends the last one so i hope you like it. and please keep letting me know what you think.(:

so here's chapter 9... i pretty much like this eppy... next ones might be a bit dramatic, i'll try to cool it down a bit. we want happyness in this story, right? okay, i'll shut up now.

i own McFly they live in my closet, be jealous bitchezz ;) x

ON WITH THE STORYY:

My mind was overwhelmed, I couldn't think, my body just acted by itself. Touching him, memorizing every spot on his figure. All I knew was that I wanted him, I needed him, right then, right there. I didn't care about anything else. I suddenly felt my back against the wall, no wait, a door and it opened, I would've fell if I hadn't been so tangled up with Dougie.

I felt his hands travel up my tights lifting up my dress. I found my hands that were messing up his hair and brought them to his collar undoing his shirt, gladly noting he wasn't wearing a tie.

My finger collided with his hot skin sending shivers down my whole body. Tossing his shirt aside I heard the door flicker close on the distance and suddenly I was crashed down in a bed, his body on top of mine.

The world was blurred around me.

I didn't know why but I didn't want him to be in control, I rolled us over so I was on top.

Suddenly he parted his lips from mine. I froze and at that moment reality kicked in, I glanced at him thinking he was going to be mad and start yelling at me, but he was smiling. _Why was he?_

He simply lifted my dress and took it off me.

And just as it came it was gone, bye bye common sense.

It was rough, it was strong, it was perfect. Until...

a loud music made us part away from each other.

_Woo-woo_

_Dear mummy, Dear Daddy,_

_You had plans for me- _

Wham! Yes, that could only be Dougie's phone. I stared at him, still on top.

"are you... um.. are you gonna get that?" I asked him. The moment was ruined now. Reality was back like a elastic band. My mind was screaming, swearing at me. _What? I'm weak okay. _I shot back.

I got off him and bit my lip, I didn't want to make him mad. But I doubted it could be avoided, plus I had no idea what I was supposed to do now...

"um... yeah.." he got off the bed and walked us to the spot on the floor where his trousers were.

_When did that happen?_ I thought.

He got his phone and sighed "it's just a text" he said in a small voice.

_Damn it!_ I couldn't help thinking. I laid on the bed sighing. He didn't move but that didn't take me by surprise, he was probably trying to figure out what this meant, and what to do about it. I was doing so.

Two minutes passed and he still didn't move, he stood there staring at his phone. I began to worry.

"D-Dougie?" I asked doubtfully.

"what-" he started to say angrily but his voice broke. I was definetly worrying now. I stood up and walked to him, I stopped when I was in front of him. Tears where running down his face. My stomach twisted.

"are you okay?" I say alarmed, was this my fault? I felt awful "did I do something? I'm sorry I didn't mean to lead you on..." he shook his head no, to stop my monologue. Still staring at his phone. _Unsensible me, he probably got some bad news._

I reached to take his phone but then stopped. He obviously had no reason to tell me. What was I to him? An average girl he hated and randomly kissed?

I pulled my hand back, but to my surprise, he extended his phone towards me. I grabbed it and looked at the screen.

_Hey Doug! Why don't we grab a coffee some time? _

_Call me. I miss you.-Frankie._

My eyes opened wide, it was from his ex girlfriend. The one who left him for some other guy and maybe had been cheating on him all along.

"Oh dougie.." I hugged him without thinking, I couldn't even imagine what he was going through. Surprisingly he accepted my hug.

He sobbed "She's got no right to do it" he said " specially now" I just hugged him stronger and rubbed his back.

"I know" I said and held him. But he out of the blue, pushed me away, his expresion wasn't angry but pained.

"get out" he whispered. I nodded, I was expecting that from the beginning, waiting for him to realize who he was letting in. I could feel the thunder coming. Bipolar him. But I totally understood.

I stepped aside and went to pick up my dress.

"Get out!" he screamed now, I grabed my dress and left, closing the door behind me.

Noting I was on my underwear on a public space I went to the bathroom to put my dress on.

* * *

I was sitting on the garden of the backyard, you would think my mind was going crazy after the whole thing but I was numb. My mind was on stand by I didn't know what to think or feel anymore.

"Oi, Diana!" I awoke from my day dream, but everything felt dream-like still. Someone sat by me and I pecked through the hair curtain that was falling on my face. It was Danny.

Something inside me screamed to me that I didn't want to talk to him but I couldn't remember why. I could feel Dougie's pain from here. Though I had to admit I was kind of glad Danny's presence, always cheered me up.

"i was looking for you, I wanted to talk to you" he said. I smiled trying to look like everything was perfectly fine.

"shoot" my voice sounded sore. I cleared my throat.

"are you alright?" he asked concerned.

I nodded "tell me already" I laughed trying to act care free. Even though I probably looked like a lunatic.

He chuckled and took a deep breath. Was he nervous?

"okay, so I was talking to my sister and I decided I hadn't been totally honest with you" I frowned. My mind screamed again, but I couldn't understand what it said. He had been talking to Vicky? About me?

"the thing is I-" he laughed nervously. I stared at him blankly.

"what? Dan, just tell me already. You didn't kill anyone ,did you?"

he laughed "god, no!" he said "I just... I really like you Diana."

BAM! In my face, I should have seen that coming. My eyes widened.

"Dan, I.." I whispered.

"you don't have to say anything. I just thought it was best to tell you 'cause you have the right to know and I would never keep anything from you. And maybe, just maybe, you might feel the same about me, 'cause Vicky..." his voice faded, my world was on mute. I could only hear my heart pounding in my hears. I felt awful, suddenly I just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. He looked so hopeful, his ocean eyes staring at me intensely. He was beautiful, I didn't deserve that. While my slow mind was wandering I barely noticed a change of attitude by his side, from hope to determination.

His face started getting closer. But I didn't move, my mind wasn't working.

_He's leaning in, oh my god, he's leaning in..._

his lips were inches away. I wanted to kiss him but that wouldn't have been fair on him. But I so couldn't pull away, that would hurt him, and I would never allow myself to do that, to hurt him.

"Danny!" both our heads snapped to the sound of the name and looked at Tom coming our way.

"Sorry mate, but you should come" he said and Dan sighed.

Then more quietly Tom added "Frankie texted Dougie"

"What?" he screamed getting up, "god, I hate that bitch!"

he offered me a hand to get up, he looked at me "i have to go, i'd tell you to come but" he said apologetically. I nodded, it was Dougie we were talking about. He smiled full teeth and my heart melted.

"see you later, yeah?" I smiled and nodded to his hopeful face. Later seemed like a very short time to figure what to do. I pretended it was alright, I kissed his cheek and giggled, leaving. I went to the door passing a raised eyebrows Tom. I got inside on my own world colliding with someone. I looked up to Harry's blue eyes staring at me amusingly.

"are you drunk? Cause I had enough for today."

I ignored him. "hey do you know here Dan is, we're looking for him"

"um... he is with Tom, I think they're going to see Dougie, something about a text" I said and he sighed in relief.

"Good"

"um..Harry" I decided something, it was rush but it was definite. I wasn't such a good friends with Harry but he had defended me, and well he already knew about the kiss. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure" I took his hand and dragged him through the corridor towards the front door. "Let's take a walk." I said.

He followed me confused.

And there in a bench of a London park I told Harry Judd everything. While Danny's voice played in my mind over and over again:

_"I would never hide anything from you."_


	10. Chapter 10

_You have no idea how aorry I am for not posting sooner. This year's been really crazy for me, huge sorry my readers. I HOPE YOU CAN STILL ENJOY MY STORY DESPITE THE BAD WRITER I AM.. i tried to make this longer and interesting, I know this chapter is so cliché, but I need it to tell the story. enjoy: hugs and butterfy kisses._

"So you like Danny but you kissed Dougie" said Harry, he didn't look very surprised after what I had told him but he did sound confused.

"I didn't kiss him!" I jump up without even realizing how much I wanted to make that point clear.

"Well, you kissed back!" he said back. I opened my mind to comeback but closed it, I knew he was right.

"He overwhelms me, I can't help it" I barely whispered and I blushed realizing what I just said.

Harry didn't seem to notice.

"See, I don't get him. Why'd he keep kissing you if he supposedly hates you?" he stated with a frown.

_I know._

"I know right" I said nodding.

I sighed "and now I don't know what to do. I can't hurt Danny" I said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, to me it was. "But I can't be with him either"

"What do you mean?" he asked clueless.

"I mean... _When _I reject him it will hurt him, and so will when I tell him about the Dougie stuff" that's how we referred to it _**the Dougie stuff.**_

"What do you mean when you reject him? You just said you like him back" he said beyond confused now. I couldn't tell Harry how I wasn't worth Danny, how he shouldn't even like me at all, he was so wrong. I couldn't tell Harry how it was impossible for me to consider it for one second because I knew I'd probably be selfish enough to not let him go. And that's exactly why I had to. I would not allow myself to mess up his life. I would never hurt him in anyway and that's what being with me will bring him. Where ever I go there's _pain, pain, pain…_ everywhere-

I couldn't tell Harry how I wouldn't let myself hurt him like that even if it meant I had to stay away from him.

So I spoke "I do, but I can't be with him Harry, plus he's gonna hate me when I tell him everything"

"I get it, you have to tell him. But I think he'll understand" he added hopeful.

"I hope so, I don't think I'd be able to handle him mad at me" I said sighing.

"So you're gonna go for him?" when I rolled my eyes, he added. "When he forgives you, of course" _easier said then done right…_

But I couldn't explain to Harry how messed up my mind was, so I lied "I think I'll decide that _after_ he forgives me" but there was no decision to make.

When we came back Danny came running up to me. "Where've you been?" he asked slightly out of breath, "I was looking for you!"

"We went for a walk" I said weirdly, I'd have to learn how to control my emotions if I want to get this straight. I signalled Harry as I spoke.

"Okaaay…" he started saying "listen, Dougie wants to talk to ya" that took me by surprise. Why didn't I count him in the picture? He was my biggest problem.

"Dougie? Talk to me?" I said unbelievingly. He simply struggled.

"Uh-okay… I'll be going then…" I started walking to the stairs direction. "Listen" Danny said holding onto my wrist, I realised Harry was long gone. _God bless ol' Harry._

Danny went on "I don't know why he asked to see you, but whatever it is try not to fight with him, he might be quite irritable so don't go to harsh on him. I want everyone to get along and…" I put my hand on his shoulder interrupting his little monologue, it was the most sensitive thing I've ever heard coming out of Danny's mouth. He really cared for his band mate, you could tell.

"Dan" I smiled at him "relax, everyone's gonna be fine" _but you._

Guilt was overpowering me when he smiled back I couldn't say anything else so I turned and went up the stair hoping it couldn't get any worse, and knowing with that luck of mine, it was most likely probable. But I just needed to get over with everything.

I looked as his blue eyes, marked red and glassy from crying. My heart sank 10 meters. I shouldn't feel this way every time I was with him. I naturally feel bad for people, but this is way too much. His hair was messy, I wondered if it was because… I stopped my thoughts but I didn't blush I was mesmerized by him, his eyes locked to mine. Though I couldn't identify the expression on his face, it was neither anger nor sadness. So I felt out of my comfort zone. Too many seconds passed by I looked to the ground uncomfortably.

"Danny said you wanted to see me" I said not looking up.

"Yes" he said his voice clear and determined. I waited without lifting my gaze; the spot on the carpet seemed to absorb all my attention.

"I'm sorry"

The word I never thought I'd ever hear came out of his mouth. I snapped my gaze up to look at him, steady.

_Did he just say 'sorry'?_

I was so surprised and I couldn't hide it. What was he apologizing for anyway?

To my obvious surprise, he spoke again. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, you were comforting me and I kicking you out, it wasn't fair on me to do that." He said looking straight to my eyes, I felt penetrated by his entire presence.

"Um... I- um…" I couldn't speak I was in a shock his gaze holding mine. I felt dizzy and confused, I wasn't prepared for this.

"I know we aren't the best of the friends and I honestly don't know why… but it wasn't like me to treat you like that, I mean… kicking you out" he clarified frowning. I guess he was just apologizing for earlier. But it didn't bother me, of course he wasn't going to apologize for fighting with me, I wouldn't do it either. Since I didn't speak, he spoke again, nervousness showing in his voice.

"Do you, um… do you forgive me?"

"No" but I added quickly when I saw his face fall "I mean, no I don't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive" I slightly smiled "it's okay really, I understand why you did it."

He slightly smiled at this. A real smile. _Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous…_ I denied that thought instantly_, he's attractive; you don't like him or anything…_ I thought even thought I knew I had never felt like we I felt kissing anyone before.

A few weeks passed and everything was back to normal, as normal as it could be. McFly were getting ready to record their new songs, they had already written most of them and let's just say, I was head over heals for their sound. I guess you could say I was a fan of McFly, who would've thought?

I bet you're wondering yourselves, were things awkward? Not rally, the only one who seemed to be in an awkward situation was Harry but, well, can you blame him? He's just looking out for his friends.

Dougie and I, well… there's just no Dougie and I, though I was surprised when he apologized for kicking me out at the party when I was just trying to help. It was as if he was deep in thought all the time, but the rest of the lads all looked at him like he was gonna break down in any minute, they were worried Frankie would lead him straight into depression again, but to me, he simply looked lost and confused, don't ask me why.

Harry and I occasionally spoke about it, but we weren't usually alone together, we had gotten closer, well more like confidents, our friendship was basically the same as always, and that include video games, and much losing for me. He was really supportive, he thought anything that happened was neither mine's nor Dougie's fault. Though he always insisted I should of give Danny a change, couldn't bring myself to consider that possibility.

I was simply a coward, I hadn't told Danny anything about my make out sessions with his friend, and I couldn't bring myself to do it, it was getting further away and I never considered any moment a good moment, it was as if it didn't matter, but I found myself thinking about it in the least expected moments.

Danny thought I had not interest on him, romance-related, and he never asked again; he avoided confrontations that could lead to that topic. It was as if nothing as happened at all, though we both knew it had. But we were just like before, sort of like best-friends, teasing relationship we had.

Today was Halloween: I was one to celebrate it but Tom was a freak for any kind of festive celebration.

I had just finished changing into my costume, I was wearing a Victorian white dress, with long sleeves that went all the way too my feet, that was perfect for me because I could wear flat shoes. (a.n.: In case you're wondering, something like this: .com/cgi/set?id=43231676&.locale=es)

"Hey, you ready?" Danny came in, knocking on my door. "Yeah." I looked at him and immediately started laughing, he was wearing a power ranger costume, as well as the rest of Mcfly would, and let's just say tights aren't the clothing Danny looks best in.

"Lovely costume Dan" He didn't hear, or simply ignored it, he was staring at me.

"Wow you look stunning" he said, I blushed; he had been abstaining from comments like that lately.

"Thank you Danny." I wouldn't usually believe a compliment like that but I knew he meant it. Like every time I got self-concious and dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Stop doing that" He said and I looked up surprised. "You're beautiful, believe me"

He didn't smile, he just stared his face serious, which was awfully rare for him. And for one I believed it, I decide to let it happen, I can't control everyone's happiness, so it'd be stupid trying to. And Danny liked me, so this was surely doing something for him. So before I even realised I was kissing him, and he didn't hesitate in kissing back, we moved in sync, slowly and sweetly, it was warm and soft. I t filled my body with joy.

Much to my disappointment, he pulled away.

"Diana…" I just smiled, he looked confused.

"Danny, I like you, okay?" I told him, "I'm just scared. I'm always scared." I confessed looking down, his arms still holding me.

He took my head in his hands "I will never do anything to harm you, Diana"

"It's not myself who I'm worried about" I replied faintly.

He scoffed shaking his head. "The last person you have to worry about is me" probably because I still looked kind of unsure he added "let me take care of that, alright?"

I nodded slightly smiling. He pecked my lips and took my hand leading me down stairs. "Let's go or we'll give Tom a heart attack" he said.

I laughed, imagining his face, "he's gonna get loads of wrinkles."

I was in the second floor of Tom's helping the rest of the girls with their Halloween costumes and so. I had agreed with Danny I'd tell the girls we were together and he'd tell the boys.

"Um, guys", I said a bit unsure; I knew they'd love the news but still I was nervous to tell them. They all looked up staring at me; I kept playing with Carrie's hair as I spoke. I loved her blonde orbs of natural hair.

"Well…" I started "Danny and I-" but I didn't have time to say it, as I was speaking we heard yells from downstairs.

"WHAT?" I recognised Dougie's voice and I tensed up, oh no… I had forgotten about him, damn… I'm stupid.

The response wasn't heard, because whoever did it didn't scream back.

"SO YOU'RE DATING HER NOW?" So Danny had told them.

"YES, I AM. STOP BEING SO INMATURE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLAYING BUT IT'S GOTTA STOP" I heard Danny's northern accent rise through the air. Everyone in the room was silent, but downstairs the yelling continued.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?"

"OF COURSE I GET IT, YOU HATE HER. I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY AND WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT" ears came to my eyes, but I held them back, he hated me, I already knew that. But I hated hearing it, and realizing how true it was.

There was silence for a moment, I was praying for one of them to say something. Without even acknowledging it, my feet guided my downstairs. The rest of the girls followed close behind. We came down in time to hear Dougie speaking.

"You don't have a fucking idea about anything" He sighed and turned to the door, banging the door on his way out. His band mates tried to call him but he left anyway.

For a Halloween it was getting pretty scary. The boys looked at us, I purposely avoided Danny's gaze but I knew he was looking at me, worried. I concentrated on keeping my eyes on Harry, who gazed back at me. The silence was only broken by Tom.

"I'll go talk to him" He said, but didn't move, I guess he was waiting for someone's approval.

"No, I'll do it" Harry said, it didn't surprise me; because well… Harry knew more than Tom did, and I knew myself he had been Dougie's confident before mine. But I knew I had to do it. And I was in total control of my actions when I said.

"No, I will" I walked to the door not waiting for an answer, I didn't look back either, I could se Dougie about ten meters away from me and I sprinted towards him, noting gladly that none of them had followed me outside.

"Wait!" I called out. But he started walking faster.

"Dougie!" I called out again. He stopped in his tracks and turned.

"What?" he said fuming, I wasn't taken aback.

"You have to stop acting like that, okay… maybe you don't like me, but your best friend does so you can stop being selfish and be happy for Danny once and for all. Fuck! I'm not even asking for you to be nice to me, in fact, you don't even have to tolerate me, just don't bring Danny in the middle of this…" My voice faded at the end, I felt my guilt boiling in my body. Dougie had looked a bit surprised during my monologue, and I was the surprised one when he didn't respond angrily.

"But he already is in the middle of this" he spoke as if he was just stating a fact.

"Just because he is my boyfriend?" he closed his eyes at that word "that doesn't seem very fair"

He sighed exasperatedly "You don't get it, he's been in the middle of this all along; the same day we found you on the street next to Tom's. I saw the way he looked at you; when you started hanging out together, every time his eyes lit up when you smiled. And I _know_ it's not fair of me to be angry at him and I know it isn't my fault that he's in love, but I can't help it." He looked down, hiding his gaze from mine.

In _love_? Danny is in love with me? Hold the phone, he's angry at _Danny_?

"Wait, you aren't angry at me" I asked major confused.

"What? No" he said looking up. "It's not your fault Danny likes you." He said simply. I understood nothing, when did this suddenly became Danny's fault? Not very long ago he was telling me I had been playing with his friend. He was supposed to think it was my fault; he hated me, didn't he?

"But... yo-you hate me" I said unsurely, more as an out loud thought.

He shook his head "Diana…" it was probably the first time he said my name like that, I couldn't help but stare at his heavenly blue eyes. "I don't hate you" He looked like he was confessing his darkest secrets, his pleading eyes pierced mine. "I thought I did but it was just my doing, I'm sorry, I… don't hate you" He finished with a sigh looking down. It took me a while to process this brand new information. He didn't hate me, how was that possible?

But if he didn't hate me, what was all this about? "I don't understand" I told him.

"I don't hate you, I'm not angry at you, it's Danny who I'm mad at" He sighed once more, he looked up to my face again, " but I guess it's my fault for wanting the same thing that he wants" I could hear desperation in his voice. Until his words reached my mind.

He wanted the same thing Danny did? But what's that supposed to do with this… "Oh" I said realizing it. How was it possible, he wanted… _me_?

No, it's not possible. I said that out loud without even realising it. My eyes were wide and I closed them slowly. Why was this happening, boys never liked me… this was so… unreal.

"It is" he said suddenly sounding really close, I felt a touch in my cheek and a tingly feeling as his fingers traced a small line on my face. I opened my eyes instantly,

"I'm sorry", he whispered with glassy eyes full of pain, my gut twisted, this couldn't be happening. I was miserable. I opened my mouth but he stopped me with his thumb as he was resting his hand on my cheek. He kissed my forehead; and I couldn't help but close my eyes as his lips touched my skin.

And then, the cold came as he released me and walked away, he crossed the street without looking back.

I didn't even see the van approach,

And neither did he,

Until it was too late.

"DOUGIE!"


End file.
